big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
How to make a 2019 Big Nate arc!
(Note: This is satirical. This is just to poke fun at new Big Nate arcs. Enjoy!) Have you ever wanted to make a Big Nate arc? Well, I’m ComicRater, and I have the steps for you, if you want to make a 2019 Big Nate arc! Let’s begin! Step 1: The Character Focus Although Big Nate arcs are always about Nate, they usually have a side character that helps or gets focus. We They can either play a big part in the story, or just stare at the screen with a cringe smug on their face. You can choose from the following overused 2019 characters: # Chad # Dee Dee # Gina # School Picture Guy And more. Because, who needs actual interesting characters who could have great character development! Step 2: The Story Arc Now that you have your characters, you can have a story arc. These can include the following, and NO MORE. # A School Arc # A Home Arc # A Sports Arc # Random Outside Locations with no name Of course, there can be variations, like Nate playing sports at home. But that’s too interesting. Step 3: The “Interesting” Add Ons Of course, it can’t be just that. You have to have more! Some include, * Nate getting insulted or beaten * Chad saying 1800s words like “Golly” and “Fellers” * Nate freaking out over the smallest thing and making this face * * Dee Dee being weird, and Nate mentioning 1,000,000 times that she’s in the drama club * Characters constantly looking at the screen with an unamused or smug face * Characters making pop culture and in real life references the kids shouldn’t know, or not understand * Nate talking about his smoldering sex appeal There are more, but those are the most popular ones. Step 4: The Length Now that you’ve got an arc, you need to get a length. These can go from 1 week to 2 months. For example, if Mrs Godfrey is talking to Gina on how she is in trouble, you probably think “Hey, that could be 2 or 3 days.” But, in new Big Nate, arcs have to be stretched thin. So, just make the arc longer than it should be! For example, make Mrs Godfrey y’all to Gina for a week about how she is in trouble. There! You’ve got it! Step 5: Ending the Arc You obviously have to end the arc in some way. There are other ways, but here is the most popular one. # End the story with a beautiful, nice conclusion, which has the characters like able, developed, and impacts the strip in a positive way. Hah, you thought. # Nate getting insult or beaten in some way # A story element that made the entire arc completely utterly pointless # A joke at the end, with the characters (besides the speaker) looking at the camera with an unamused or smug face # A stupid story element that shows that the arc is going to be another week # Making an in real life reference that most of the viewers don’t get / won’t laugh at That’s basically it. Congrats! You’ve created a 2019 Big Nate arc in SECONDS. Now, wait for the negative reviews to roll in. Thanks for reading! -ComicRater Category:Big Nate Category:Joke Pages